gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Races
Sea Races are a side mission in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. Description There are four different Sea Races in V. They become available after the mission Hood Safari. Unlike the Hao Street Races, the sea races can be completed by any Protagonist like the Offroad Races. Earning medals in races counts towards the Hobbies and Pastimes part of the 100% Completion in GTA V. The player needs to go to the race location, swim up to the Seashark and press RIGHT on the D-Pad. If the player is already riding a Seashark up to the race start point, they do not need to mount the spare craft and can enter with the one they are already on by just pressing the RIGHT D-Pad. The player is required to race through checkpoints against different AI competitors. An advanced catch-up mode is in place whereby if the player falls off or lags behind, the AI is slowed to allow the player to get back in contention, and if the player is out in front, the AI will always be able to keep up within a few lengths but not overtake unless the player makes mistakes. There is no monetary reward after completing the water races. Races Los Santos Port *Start Point at the mouth of the LS river in Cypress Flats. *Race around the inner harbour between Cypress Flats, Terminal and Elysian Island. *Finish in the channel headed south next to the The Los Santos State Gas Company. *7 AI opponents. Power Station *Start point off the coast of the Tataviam Mountains mid-way between NOOSE Headquarters and Palmer-Taylor Power Station near the hole in the rock. *Race north through the hole to the rocks and islands off the coast of the Palmer-Taylor Power Station *Finishing in the bay off the coast of the Palmer-Taylor Power Station. *7 AI opponents. El Gordo *Start point at El Gordo Lighthouse. *Race south in and around the rocky islands off Cape Catfish. *Returning back to El Gordo Lighthouse to finish. *7 AI opponents. Lago Zancudo *Start from the head of the Zancudo River opposite Stab City *Following the same course as the online race Sea Change. *Finish under the bridge to Fort Zancudo. *This race only has 3 opponents for a total of 4 racers. Gallery Sea_Race_Los_Santos_Port_GTAV_Start_Point.jpg|Los Santos Port race start. Sea_Race_Power_Station_GTAV_Start_Point.jpg|Power Station start point. Sea_Race_El_Gordo_GTAV_Start_Point.jpg|El Gordo start point. Sea_Race_Lago_Zancudo_GTAV_Start_Point.jpg|Lago Zancudo start point. Video Trivia *At the beginning of each race, the radio will always be tuned into Radio Mirror Park. *All race start zones will have 3 NPCs and a spare Seashark. 4 more NPCs will join the start grid on the first 3 races after the player enters the race. *The AI doesn't seem to follow the course and sometimes they miss the checkpoint by miles but still continue. *Lifeguard Seashark can also be used to play these races. *Weather conditions can greatly effect the difficulty of a race, especially those by the ocean. Attempting a race during a thunderstorm gives a very different - and more difficult - experience than doing a race on calm seas with clear skies due to the height of the waves. Arguably the race impacted the most when the weather is nasty is the El Gordo race; it's not uncommon for waves to cause competitors to end up hung up on the rocks. Navigation }} Category:Races Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Hobbies and Pastimes Category:Sea Races